Payments for goods and services with data cards, such as credit cards and debit cards, has become increasingly popular in recent years due in part to the ease and speed of performing data card transactions. For example, in retail settings, goods and/or services to be purchased are first entered into a cash register or point-of-sale terminal to determine their total cost. Once the total cost is determined, a consumer or a retail establishment associate swipes the consumer's data card to access consumer financial account information linked to the data card. The consumer provides approval, typically by providing a signature, thereby confirming intent to authorize payment from the consumer financial account for the goods. Following approval, funds are transferred from the consumer financial account to a financial account associated with the retail establishment. Although faster than traditional payment methods, such as payment by check, the time needed to swipe the data card and to approve the transaction contributes to the overall time each consumer spends in the checkout line waiting to purchase goods.